


Tricks and Treats with Venom

by tisfan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, one size fits all, trash baby eddie brock, venom is a costume, wearable boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: A Halloween story with Eddie Brock and hisboyfriendParasite...





	Tricks and Treats with Venom

**Author's Note:**

> vague mention of eddie's semi-stalker but not quite thing with Anne

The problem, Eddie Brock decided, with wearing a hoodie all the time was that he didn’t always notice the seasons changing. Sometimes he was too warm, sometimes he wasn’t warm enough, but most of the time, he was too busy thinking (or talking to himself, or talking to Venom) to really notice that the seasons were changing.

Besides, it was San Francisco. If he wanted to wear shorts most of the year, he could do that. In fact, he knew a great many people who did do that. They looked silly in their sweaters and shorts, but that was okay.

Most of which simply meant that Eddie was plodding along, talking outloud to Venom and pretending that he was writing another article if anyone looked at him funny -- which they did, sometimes, but again, San Francisco. He’d have to go much further east to start standing out as being crazy, even as a host to an alien parasite -- when suddenly Venom drew them to a halt.

_Eddie, what is that, Eddie?_

Since _that_ could be anything from a new kind of dog Venom hadn’t seen before (unlike humans, symbiote didn’t seem to have much in the way of a generalization code for things. Humans tended to quantify things very quickly, if it was green and tall, it was a tree, if it was green and short, it was a bush. Handy for avoiding lions and stuff. Dogs were all friend shaped. Like that. Venom didn’t do it. At all. Which was really exhausting sometimes.) Eddie had to actually stop and look around.

And since his brain was always going on eight tracks at once, he bumped into a half dozen people -- and one telephone pole -- before he actually managed to stop walking, look around, and attempt to figure out what _that_ Venom was hung up on this time.

“That? What that?”

_THAT._

_That,_ apparently, was a cluster of children traipsing down a residential sidewalk, decked out in their finest K-mart shopper cheap maybe-it’ll-hold-together-for-one-night costumes, being led by a teenage slutty witch who was glaring at everything like she’d rather be anywhere else but here.

“Uh, trick-or-treaters,” Eddie said. It was enough of a word, maybe he’d get a block or so before Venom finished examining the word and asking for explanations.

_Treat?_

Trust Venom to get stuck on that part. “Yeah, they, uh, it’s a little kid thing, you know.” Eddie chewed his lip, trying to figure out how to explain it. “They, uh, dress up as monsters and goblins and heroes and stuff, pretend to be something they’re not. And they go around to houses and trick-or-treat.”

_What kind of treats?_

Eddie wiped his mouth with the cuff of his sweatshirt. “Um, candy, mostly. Sometimes people give out raisins, or stickers.”

_We don’t like raisins._

“I know, Vee,” Eddie said. He’d spent one morning sweeping up after he’d bought a box of raisin bran and Venom picked every single raisin out of the bowl and threw them on the floor in the kitchen. He liked the flakes. Right up until Venom figured out what extra fiber did to their diet.

_Can we go?_

“Go where?” Eddie wondered, having walked at least another block in the meanwhile, but then he couldn’t remember where he was actually going -- was he going home, or was he planning to walk by Anne’s apartment a dozen times, wave to her cat, and pretend to just be casually going on his way to… wherever he was going. He didn’t know why he did that, it was weird and stalkery, and much as he hated to admit it, he actually liked Dan, he was happy that Anne was happy.

But sometimes he felt the need to check on her, anyway, just to make sure.

Of what, he wasn’t sure.

Besides, it wasn’t like he had any other friends, these days.

_We’re friends, Eddie._

“We’re somethin’, all right,” Eddie said, and he smiled, because that was true. Sort of. If you played fast and loose with how you defined friend. And Venom liked Anne, too, so sometimes, Eddie thought that he did the Anne-stalk-by routine because _Venom_ liked to see Anne.

_You didn’t answer our question, Eddie. Can we go?_

“I thought I did answer that.”

_Answering a question with another question is a bad habit, Eddie. Go trick-or-treating._

“You’re still hung up on that, that was like, what, two blocks ago, gotta keep up, Vee,” Eddie said. “We’re not trick-or-treating, you’re too old for that.”

_How old do we have to be to be too old?_

“Uh, I dunno, do I look like I have kids? I shouldn’t be anyone’s father, Jesus. Twelve? I think? Thirteen, maybe. Kids. It’s a little kid thing.”

_Twelve or thirteen whats?_

“Years,” Eddie said. He made a turn, randomly, since he’d forgotten what he’d gone out for. Maybe it was a side effect of living as a symbiote host.

_No, you always had a bad memory, Eddie. We want to go. We are barely six months on this planet. We are not too old._

“I don’t think you got born when you hit the earth.” Pretty sure it didn’t work that way.

_No. We were born when we joined with you. We became something new. We are still growing and learning._

Sometimes, Eddie knew that he was going to win an argument with Venom.

And sometimes he knew when to just give up. He probably should have come to the conclusion earlier, because Venom and chocolate were one of those things that he just really… couldn’t win. One of these days, he promised himself, he would teach Venom about vegetables.

But today was not that day.

“All right.” Eddie walked over to the nearest trash can and pulled out a discarded bag from… oh, look, fancy. Bath and Bodyworks. It was even orange. Seasonal. Festive.

“Pretend to be a kid,” Eddie told him.

_How do we do that?_

“Like, when you feel the need to show off how bad your dental care is. Just, put feet on the ground, make a face, and hold my hand. And the bag. You have to hold the bag, too.”

_Like this?_

Okay, okay, Eddie had to give Venom full marks. That was the creepiest damn kid Eddie had ever seen. But in the half light, as the sun was setting, with a hundred other kids walking around screaming Trick-or-Treat at people, maybe no one would notice.

“This way,” Eddie pulled Venom along behind one of the groups of kids. “Hold out your bag and say trick-or-treat when they open the door.”

They actually got through a half-dozen houses (the candy didn’t last past the end of the sidewalk for any of the houses, but Eddie was expecting that) before Venom asked--

_Eddie, what kind of tricks?_  


End file.
